1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to transceiving data, and more particularly, to a data transmitting apparatus which transceives split-screen support information, a data receiving apparatus, a data transceiving system, a method for transmitting data, and a method for receiving data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of multimedia environments, a high-speed cable interface standard for transmitting various data has been suggested. For example, High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) and Mobile High-Definition Link (MHL) describe a transmission standard of image data, audio data, and control data in various formats. With the advent of a multi-view technology which allows users to watch different contents through a single display apparatus, there is a need for a multi-audio transmission method.
In particular, in the case where users watch different contents by splitting a screen, there is a need to share information regarding in which format the screen is split between a source apparatus and a sink apparatus and which audio signal is matched with each of the split screens.
Accordingly, a standard for transceiving split-screen support information between a source apparatus and a sink apparatus is required.